What Big Time Rush?
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Let me tell you the story of why Big Time Rush disappeared one Halloween." Story Five of Five. Happy Halloween everyone from a sick Dalton. P.s Character death.


_Let me tell you a tale of a boy band that mysteriously disappeared one Halloween night. That no one saw them leave the Palmwoods not even the cameras themselves. All the witnesses say is that they heard heavy footsteps and a loud knock on the door of Apartment 2J. No screams, just a knock on the door, nothing more nothing less. Well until the cops showed up and started to question the residents of the old Apartment complex that now stands vacant and run down. So listen closely and hopefully you will see what happened to the boy band of Big Time Rush._

Question's where asked, people were taken into custody, than arrested, and even after the case was solved no one dared to stay at the Palmwoods. But I guess I am getting ahead of myself aren't I? Let me introduce myself, my name is J, just the letter J you don't need to know the rest. And I am the first person and the last person to live here. First person seeing as I moved in here as soon this place opened and the last person to leave seeing as this place is closed down. But after I tell you this tale I can finally leave.

Now let's start from the beginning shall we, with the boy band all you loved Big Time Rush. Four best friends that have seen the world made two albums and even tricked Bitters out of a job, best thing they did if you ask me. They were also a couple James and Kendall where one couple and so was Carlos and Logan. No one besides their friends, and family knew and that's the way they liked it, but in this town love can only get you through so much. And sometimes love can turn to hate and make people do the wildest of things as well.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan never knew it but some years back a murder had taken place in apartment 2J. Not the kind that everyone thinks of no this was of the poisoning kind. The mother of four kids one day lost it and yeah poisoned all of her kids minus her daughter. …Wait what you think Jennifer…NO no Jennifer didn't get rid of Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, her and Katie were back in Minnesota when the boys disappeared so strike that from your mind now. Now where was I… oh yes the murder thank you. But yeah the mother poisoned her four children and then took their bodies and buried them where the pool is out. Fifty years later they find the bodies and yeah the famous Palmwoods pool is built go figure.

But going back to the boys, they had no clue that a murder had taken place there. Nor did they know that Halloween would be their last night in Apartment 2J. It all started one year ago today….

_*flashback*_

"Carlos please help me pick up the place?" Logan said as he started to pick up the apartment from their Big Halloween Party that had just ended twenty minutes ago.

"Why do I have to help can't you get Kendall or James?" He said as he rubbed his stomach in pain from eating to many corndogs.

"He already did and I am helping James is sick so he doesn't have to." Kendall said as he come out of the bathroom with James leaning up against him looking really green.

"To much candy, too much food sleep now." James spoke as he let his boyfriend gently lead him to their shared bedroom so that he could rest.

"Well I'm having a corn dog baby here so can I go to bed too babe?" Carlos said as he give Logan the puppy dog look hoping that he would get his way and get out of having to help clean the apartment. It's not like he was dying like James, no he at least learned that last year when he had way to much of everything and got sick all over the bedroom no he had finally learned, but he still didn't think he should have to help clean the apartment.

"No Carlos it's not going to work this time, it will take us maybe forty-five minutes tops. So please Carlitos stop your bitching and get up and help me clean while Kendall help's James get into their bed, and I promise that if you help me I will make it worth your while." Logan said smirking as he heard his boyfriend gasp and start to clean the room like a mad man. _"That's what I thought Carlos that's what I thought."_

"You gonna be okay babe?" Kendall asked as he sat on the side of their bed watching as James got settled in under the covers.

"Yeah." Was all he said as started to close his eyes starting to drift off to sleep. Knowing he would feel better in the morning.

"Alright night babe and Happy Halloween." Kendall said softly as he closed the door bedroom door, and went to help his friend clean the apartment up.

"So James asleep?" Logan asked as he and Carlos finished cleaning the living room leaving the kitchen and the front left to clean.

"Yeah I hope he's better, the last time he was sick….well remember what happened last time?" Kendall said as he started to put all the dishes in the dishwasher, and started to straighten and wipe down the counter.

"Yeah who could forget it was hell on earth for all of us." Carlos chimed in as he and Logan moved to the front of the apartment putting things back in their place, while also cleaning the table and walls.

"I'm sure he will be fine Kendall it's not like…" Logan said before there was a knock at the door.

All three boys wondered who it could be, all their friend had went back to their own apartments already, or at other parties, or out trick-or-treating and bringing in some candy. It wasn't until the knocking got stronger did any of them move to see who was at the door. As Logan locked through the peep-hole he wished he hadn't. He wished he honestly hadn't seeing _him_ standing at their door.

Logan back away from the door staring wide eyed at his friend mouthing _him_, causing the other two to panic. Not knowing what to do all three ran towards their room's hoping that _he_ would just leave them alone.

*_End Flashback*_

_Him _yes they made a deal with him the Devil himself. For James to get to be famous Kendall, Carlos and Logan sold their souls to the master of evil and torment the Devil himself. Each boy knew this day would come when he would come and collect their souls, each one knew the risk of making a deal with the devil. And even though they tried to outsmart him, you can't best the devil not when you are playing his game. See the reason the police never found Carlos, Logan or Kendall's body is because the Devil sent their bodies and souls down to hell to suffer his wrath.

Now you might be asking about James in all this, see James never made the deal but the devil isn't someone who is patient. And after sending the other three boys straight to hell and having to waste time he decided to make James the fall man for all this. As a way to make Big Time Rush suffer and take back James' fame that he had created.

And so after many hours of questioning the poor boy and many hours in the court house, and finding the bodies of Carlos, Logan and Kendall murdered. James was sent to prison and should be on death row now.

So yeah that's what happened to Big Time Rush, lame I know not really scary I know but it is a story to make you think about…wait what that how do I know this? Well my dear child I'm glad you asked, see that man that was knocking on the door was me. Yup I am _him_ and seeing as you are in my home let me show you the boys and add you to my collection of souls!

**Done**

So yeah this one sucked too I know but I am in full flu mood here and I am dying I think of the flu. So yeah . Sorry guys just not feeling well this year to write I will post an update on Love you For Ever and Always sometime in the next few day. I am gonna go to bed now I hope everyone had an awesome Halloween and I hope everyone was safe.

Dalton


End file.
